halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Huevos de Pascua
Un Huevo de Pascua, también llamado Easter Egg, es un mensaje oculto colocado intencionalmente o característica de un objeto como una película, libro, programa informático de CD, DVD o videojuegos. El término establece un parecido con la costumbre de la caza de Huevos de Pascua que se observa en muchos países occidentales, ya que estos añadidos están ocultos, como sus homónimos reales (aunque esto no quiere decir que un Huevo de Pascua en un videojuego sea, necesariamente, un Huevo de Pascua literalmente). Bungie tiene una larga historia hablando de los Huevos de Pascua, a partir de Marathon, pasando a través de Mith, y finalmente, la saga de Halo. Huevos de Pascua de Halo: Combat Evolved 300px-Food_nipple_grunt.jpg|Grunt rodeado de Flood Keyespipe thumb.jpg|Pipa de Keyes en un tentáculo Flood 300px-Rex.jpg|REX escrito con sangre 180px-MarinePicture.jpg|Marine perdido 180px-MC_Boot.jpg|Iniciales en el arranque de John pipe.png|Una mejor vista de dónde está la pipa Megg.jpg|Megg 'Hold_me'.jpg|Sangheili abrazable 300px-ThreeLonelyGrunts.jpg|Tres unggoy muertos 800px-Hellomyname_thumb.jpg|"Hello my name is Keyes" escrito en su uniforme Flood Escondido 01.png|Flood escondidos SOM.jpg|Jugador puesto donde esta Siege of Madrigal *Banshee Secreto *Fecha de cumpleaños en el Scorpion *Flood Escondidos *Flood Encerrados *Glitch del Jackal con escudo blanco *Hellomyname Keyes *Iniciales en la Bota de John *Marine Perdido *Megg *Pipa de Keyes *Pistola Kanji *Rex *Sangheili abrazando *Siege of Madrigal *Tres Unggoy Muertos *Unggoy Sediento *Warthogs con Flood Huevos de Pascua de Halo 2 600px-Miranda cheek.JPG|Número 7 en la mejilla de Miranda 180px-Bloddy_marine.png|Marine ensangrentado 180px-Face_in_Halo.png|Cara en el Halo 180px-HI_BEN.jpg|''Hi Ben'' 300px-1220219679_Excaliber.jpg|Espada enterrada en las Afueras 180px-Soccerball2.jpg|Balón de Fútbol 185px-Grunt-Dolls.jpg|Grunt jugando con juguetes rex1.jpg|REX en la Sala de Control Sniperdeflect.jpg|Rebote bala de un francotirador en un Scarab Grunt_Birthday_Party.jpg|Grunts herejes bailando hqdefault.jpg|Pelican piloteable Grunt cobarde.png|Grunt Cobarde Why Am I Here.png|"Why Am I Here" DSC00016.jpg|Caras en Zanzibar DSC00017.jpg|Coagulación Imagen1.jpg|Rompecabezas en el túnel 236px-Scarab_Gun_Halo2.jpg|Arma Scarab 1436704511 dc77ea5039 z.jpg|Pantalla de la Muerte en Zanzíbar Cara sonriente en coagulacion.png|Cara en Coagulación *Arma Scarab *Balón de Fútbol *Cabeza de Ling Ling en las nubes *Cara en el Halo *Cara Sonriente de Coagulación *Caras en las Rocas de Zanzíbar *Centinela con Aguijoneador *Cráneos de Halo 2 *Diamante de Fuego en Zanzíbar *Espada Enterrada *Firma ególatra del diseñador de menús *Gárgola Oculta *Grunt Cobarde *Grunt con Juguetes *Grunts muertos con espadas *Hola BEN *Holograma de Jason Jones *Iniciales de Joseph Staten *La Puerta Verde *Marine Ensangrentado *Mensajes en la Bomba *Not Sid was here *Número 7 en la mejilla de Miranda Keyes *Orbe Verde *Puro Oculto en Estación Cairo *REX *La cosa se está volviendo un poco dura aquí afuera *Señal de Zanzíbar *Publicidad de las Calles de Mombasa *Símbolo de los Scorpions *Símbolo de McDonalds *Sombrero en la Estación Cairo *Supersaltos *Why Am I Here *Pantalla Azul de la Muerte Huevos de Pascua de Halo 3 259px-102607_haloradar_obs3--screenshot_large.jpg|Arboles tallados en Sierra 117 350px-Monkeypeople.jpg|Familia de monos en Halo 3 Cara en la Luna de Standoff.jpg|Cara en la luna 250px-Final_Grunt.jpg|Grunt final 185px-Clipped_Cruiser.jpg|Crucero Covenant incompleto 250px-Suicidal_marine.jpg|Marine suicida Halo_Mongoose_End.jpg|Final de Halo 3 en un monggose brute .jpg|Brute orinando floa.jpg|Jason Jones BruteRelieving-large.jpg|Otro Brute orinando 343i1.png|Formación de 343|343 en Halo 3 *343 en Halo 3 *7-89 en Halo 3 y Halo: Reach *Arma Scarab *Bala del Jefe Maestro *Brute con Ganas de Orinar *Cara en la Luna *Cartel de Pirata *Castillo *Checkpoint 8 *Comida China en High Ground *Cráneos de Halo 3 *Empleado de Bungie en Standoff *Cortana en High Ground *Familia de Monos *Gato perdido y Documento MUSIC *Graffiti de Valhalla *Grito de Miranda Keyes *Grunts con Spiker *Grunt Final *Isolación se infecta con el tiempo *Jason Jones en toalla de baño *Jefe Maestro en Nube *La Contraseña *Logo de Marathon *Logo de Windows *Loading en Autopista Tsavo *MAGNUM en el perineo del traje MJOLNIR Mark VI *Marine charlatán *Marine oculto en El Covenant *Marine suicida *Mensaje oculto en el Elephant *Mensajes en "Costa" *Mensajes en la Bomba *Mensajes en Árboles en Sierra 117 *Microsoft Sam en el Covenant *Mono Solitario y la Cueva de las 1000 caras *Muñeco Hipopótamo *Número 7 en la mejilla de Miranda Keyes *Textura por defecto *Póster de Perdido *Siege of Madrigal en El Covenant *Tablero de Baloncesto *Warthog "Puma" Huevos de Pascua de Halo 3: ODST Glass This!!!.jpg|Glass This! Cebra dead.jpg|Cebra Muerta en la reserva Uplift WebO´s.jpg|Web-O´S Dancing Marty.jpg|Marty Dancing Chipp Dubbo(en ODST).jpg|Chips Dubbo en Halo 3: ODST Grunt fusilados.jpg|Grunts a punto de ser fusilados por Jackals 185px-NameTag1-1.jpg|Tarjeta de identificación 340px-Weapons_Card.jpg|Tarjeta de armas 95043578medium.jpg|Oso de peluche Destiny en Halo.jpg|Referencia a Destiny Mono-ocultohalo3odst.png|Buck y Hombre simio|Buck y Hombre Simio *Buck y Hombre Simio *Cadáveres de Elites *Cara Feliz en Plato *Cebra Muerta *Graffitis en Calles de Mombasa *Identificaciones de empleados de Bungie *Lanzacohetes con 1000 de munición *Marine Loco *Martin O'Donell Bailando *Mujer no-identificada en fotografía *Pixelart Spartan *Placas de Autos *Referencia a Destiny *Siege of Madrigal *Tarjeta con Armas *Web-O's Huevos de Pascua de Halo: Reach 733px-HaloReach - John117.png|John-117 en un Tubo Criógenico 774px-Club Errera - BruteMix.jpg|Siege of Madrigal (Club Errera) Estatua Jefe Maestro 02.jpg|Estatua de el Jefe Maestro 830px-HaloReach - The Package-1-.jpg|Laboratorio de la Dra. Catherine Hasley plugin-container 2011-04-17 16-22-09-87.jpg|Pilotear Pelican o Phantom en Nueva Alejandria Plugin-container 2011-03-06 19-25-01-89.jpg|Reach Racer Plugin-container 2011-02-21 22-28-33-68.jpg|Conversaciones de Radio (Overlook) Matt-turner-reach-sword-base-ext-damage-2.jpg|Cuatro Banshees en El Paquete 201px-BuckInFalcon.jpg|Sargento Buck en Nueva Alejandria Reach2068354full.jpg|BOB (Explorador Dorado) 830px-BXR Mining.jpg|Minería BXR OsodePeluche.jpg|Mochila con Oso de Peluche Easteregg vayacondios.jpg|Vaya con Dios! *07 de Munición en Cinemática *117 en Anchor 9 *7-89 en Halo 3 y Halo: Reach *Club Errera *BOB *"BOOM" *Caché de Armas y Municiones *Conversaciones de Radio *Código de Barras en la Pelota de Fútbol *Cuatro Banshees en El Paquete *Estatua del Jefe Maestro *Humo de Color en un Falcon *Imágenes de Grunts en Camiones *John-117 en Tubo Criogénico *Laboratorio de la Doctora Halsey *Pilotar Pelican o Phantom en Nueva Alejandría *Aliados en Campaña de Bungie y Rooster Teeth *Mensajes en la Bomba *Industrias BXR *Mochila de Oso de Peluche *Número de Servicio de Emile y Jun en el Cañón MAC *Número de Servicio de Jorge en el Tanque Scorpion *Periódico en Nueva Alejandría *Portador de armas secreto en Corbeta *Reach Racer *Soldado Asustado *Sargento Buck en Nueva Alejandría *Siege of Madrigal en el Club Errera *Spartan Secreto en el Pillar of Autumn *¡Vaya con Dios! *Xbox 360 en el Laboratorio de la Dra. Halsey *Pistola bajo Falcon en Plan de Invierno Huevos de Pascua de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Easter egg Linda-058.png|Linda en el Pillar of Autumn Teddy3.png|Oso Tedy GRD Easter3.png|Mural en el Pillar of Autumn Easter egg.jpg|Emoticones en el teclado del operador Traseroelite.PNG|Jhonson y el Sangheili "abrazable" Reach 24929715 Medium.jpg|343 Guilty Spark en Tiroteo unggoy en barril.jpg|Grunt en barril *343 Guilty Spark en Tiroteo *Cráneos de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Emoticones en el teclado del operador *Imágenes de los Mapas Clásicos Escondidos *Linda-058 en el Pillar of Autumn *Mural en el Pillar of Autumn *Muñecos GRD *Sangheili Abrazable *Unggoy en Barril Huevos de Pascua de Halo 4 Hqdefault45.jpg|Caja de Red vs Blue Mqdefault1.jpg|Cara Feliz Halo-4-Double-Rainbow-Easter-Egg.jpg|Dos Arcoiris Halo-4-Spartan-Image-Easter-Egg.jpg|Retrato Spartan *Anunciador de Juegos de Guerra en Clausura *Bola Rápida en Spartan Ops *Caboose en llamas *Caja de Red vs. Blue *9 Cañones de Incineración en Forerunner *Conversación de Marines Secreta *Cortana Oculta *Dos Arcoiris *Ediciones Limitadas en Amanecer *Elites Legendarios *Grabaciones Covenant y Diario de Halsey *Huevo de Pascua del Día de San Patricio 2013 *Logo de Marathon en Halo 4 *Mantis Invertido *Marine de Voi en el Compositor *Mensajes Ocultos en Reclamador *Motor Forerunner *Manejar un Pelican en la misión Reclamador *Placa Forerunner (el Manto) *Puerta secreta en Clausura *Referencia a Volver al Futuro *Retratos Spartans *Rostro Feliz *Teabag con el Holograma Huevos de Pascua de Halo: Spartan Strike *Comienzo simultáneo con Metrópolis Huevos de Pascua de Halo The Master Chief Collection *Mensajes Ocultos en Partidas Personalizadas Huevos de Pascua de Halo 5: Guardians *Grunt en el Menú *Enjambre de Banshees *Gusano Gigante en The Rig *Balón de Fútbol *Criatura desconocida en Coliseum *Máquina Expendedora de Armas *Grunt Parlanchín *Sangheili Enamorado *Búsqueda Redirigida en Mejora *Curiosidades en Plaza *La Perdición de los Profetas Video thumb|left|345 px|Todos los Easter Eggs del Master Chief Collection Categoría:Huevos de Pascua